Like a Star
by lilstardrops
Summary: Sasuke Sakura what do they equal love btu somthing very wrong happens to Sakura when She was about to give Sasuke hi tomamto soup she made for him... No flames PLZ!


Ryuusei

Ryuusei

"beep,beep,beep" rung the alarm clock

A pink headed girl arose from her fluffy bed and pulled on her pink hair. Her green eyes were misty and clouded with sleepiness. Her eyes were as beautiful as sea green foam her lips were tugged up into a sleepy smile. Her nose well what could anyone say about that, it was a perfect little nose. Her face had no pimples on it **(A/N: well maybe a little ha-ha..). **Some people say she is the perfect girl for any guy because guys always drool when she comes over to them or just practically walk past them yes she calls them , _them. _But there was one guy who she would do anything for and that was _Sasuke Uchiha. _She had long pink hair that reached p to her back bone. She thought yes , _thought _Sasuke liked girls with long hair, and her name is Sakura Haruno a 12 year old girl.

"Uhgg why the hell am I so sleepy today?" Sakura yawned while stretching.

She got out of her bed and changed into her clan clothes **(A/N:The one she wore before shippuden peeps)**

She looked at her reflection in the mirror she was beautiful or she thought she was. She then ate breakfast which consisted of a pale piece of lumpy bread and orange juice, and then went outside to greet her friends Hinata, Ino, and TenTen.

"Ohayo guys!!" Sakura yelled to her friends

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!" Sakura's friend's yelled back

Ino Yamanaka the loudest girl in the group she has long yellow hair that reaches up to her back she was trying to impress a guy called Shikamaru Nara one of the heartthrobs in Konoha Village. She was also a beautiful 12 year old girl. Her sea blue eyes always seem to sparkle every time she smiles and her teeth was as white as snow she was well.. the stand up in the group because every time her friends or her gets yelled she will always stand up to them.

Hinata Hyugga the shyest girl in the group she has short indigo hair that reaches up to her neck she secretly has a crush on some heartthrob named Naruto Uzumaki. She was an okay 12 year old girl. She was also the cousin of the heartthrob Neji Hyugga. Her lavender eyes **(A/N YES SHE HAS LAVENDER EYES!!)**Seem to have no emotions but they are full of them like sadness. Hinata was the nice of the group.

TenTen Kawarimi the tomboy girl in the group she has dark brown hair that she ties up into two little cute buns on her head. She has a crush on the heartthrob Neji Hyugga. But unlike the rest of her friends she a 13 year old teenager. Her brown eyes always seem to grow darker and darker whenever she laughs or even smiles for some odd reason. TenTen was the strength of the group the strongest of the girls.

"Hey have you seen Sasuke today because I have to give him something" Sakura said

"No" They all answered simultaneously.

"Oh kk tell me when you see him because I'm gonna go look for him okay?"

"OKAY SAKURA-CHAN!!" They all said, actually yelled..

"Jezz so loud.." Sakura mumbled." Hmm where the hell is Sasuke anyways?"

Sakura spotted him sitting and pondering on a tree branch **(A/N: In this fanfic Sasuke's parents didn't die)**

"Hey Sasuke-kun look what I made for you!!" Sakura yelled up the tree.

"Hn" Sasuke Hned emotionlessly.

"Hey teme!!" A blonde haired 12 year old yelled up the tree branch

It was Naruto Uzumaki the hyper of the group. He has spiky blonde hair and he had become a ninja just a year ago. His cerulean eyes seem to grow bigger and bigger every time he gets scared. Naruto was the happy of the group in any situation he was always happy or always try to be happy he always cheers up his teammates every time something happens to them.

Neji Hyugga he was strong . He has long lite brown hair that reaches up to his back. Well unlike his group he was a 13 year old. His white eyes never show emotions unlike Hinata's. Neji was the strength of the group he was the strongest guy well second to strongest.

Shikamaru Nara he was… lazy but he also can be very, very smart. He has dark brown hair that he ties up on his head like a pinapple. He was a handsome guy but not as handsome as the rest of his group. His eyes seem to show laziness ans smartitude. Shikamaru was the brain of the group.

Sasuke Uchiha he was HOT.. but he can also be a cold hearted bitch king. Is raven hair was left spiked up in the back and his bangs were left hanging out in the front close to his eyes. Lots of girls and I mean lots of girls drool over him like he was the god of the god hot. His eyes never seem to show any emotion at all! Sasuke was the leader of the team even to though he may not me as smart as Shikamaru he is the strongest though.

All of the things these boys have in common were their hotness and their playboy attitude.

" What is this Pinky haired chick doing here?" Naruto said.

Vein popping.

"Idk why the hell are you asking me?" Sasuke smirked while he said that

"KYAA SASUKE-KUN UR SO CUTE WHEN YOU DO THAT!!" Sakura yelled "girlishly"

"Hn" Sasuke face automatically turned to a stotic face.

Sakura had just finished making Sasuke a tomato soup since he really, really loved tomatos. When Sakura was aboiut to hand him the soup he shoved it into her face and it burned her face badly.

"HAHA good o-one Sas-Sasuke-Teme!!" NAruto said while cracking up.

"AHHH" Sakura screamed a piercing scream.

_This can't get any worse wh-why is this happening to me?! Sakura Thought  
_

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, Heard the scream and they tracked in down to the place to where Sakura was and saw her face burning. Sakura fell to the ground with a thump and Ino , Hinata, and Tenten ran over to her.

"Who did this to her!!" Ino yelled.

"I did" Ino heard a voice from her right.

"Sas-Sasuke??"Ino stammered

" Who the hell do you think did it" Sasuke said.

Ino then sobbed over Sakura's burning face. Then Mina came.

Mina Haju, Sasuke's girlfriend. She has stupid black hair about up to her back Her black eyes showed fangirling. She LOVES Sasuke so much she'd even die for him. Sakura had the same feeling for him to but now her heart was all filled with hatred to him. Mina was Sasuke's puppet someone to make babies with since Sasuke had left his family long ago. It wasn't at Mina's whim it was at Sasuke like I said she was his puppet.

" SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! HI!!"

"Hey" Sasuke actually mumbled.

"Sasuke did you burn her face because it's all red" Mina said in a mocking tone towards Sakura.

Sakura tried to hold in her tears but she couldn't

"Why Sasuke-san? Why did you hurt her?" Hinata said at the brink of crying.

"She was **annoying**" Sasuke plainly said to Hinata.

Annoying that was what Sasuke called Sakura annoying for all those years giving him food whenever he went on missions, whenever she heard him say I'm hungry, WHEVER she spent hours cooking on his food. In return he calls HER annoying?? This was it Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Sakura cried so much that she started coughing out blood because the burns had done so much damage on her.

"SAKURA" Ino screamed

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji just kept on laughing and laughing bitterly.

What could make this reason worse nothing exept something.

Sasuke kissed Mina in. front. of. Sakura. Haruno

Saskura's face started bleeding non-stop it kept on bleeding until it stained Ino's shirt

"Sakura, SAKURA!" Her friends yelled

She couldn't answer she just couldn't then Sakura just blacked out.

"SAKURA!! Tenten go get a nurse to bring her to the hospital! And hurry!!" Ino yelled

"HAI!" Tenten replied.

TenTen ran all the way to the hospital and told the nurse what happened. Hinata was pacing around waiting for the nurse, 10 minutes later the nurse came back and grabbed Sakura and brung her at the hospital. Sasuke, Mina , and his friends kept on laughing and laughing. But Sasuke didn't know that without Sakura, Sasuke couldn't live…

* * *


End file.
